


Because He's Worth It

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [33]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Afterlife, Canon character deaths, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Humour, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the “Good Things Come To Those Who Wait” challenge at primeval100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because He's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For the “Good Things Come To Those Who Wait” challenge at primeval100.

Stephen sat on his cloud and readjusted his halo. He was getting bored, just hanging above the ARC waiting for Cutter to finish up his business with Helen.

Heaven really wasn't that bad – a bit too much choral singing for his liking, but he was on a waiting list for a private cloud in a nice neighbourhood which would be perfect for the two of them.

Finally the shot rang out and a confused looking Cutter was standing in front of Stephen, who wasted no time in kissing him senseless.

Turns out, being dead wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
